1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel chocks and more particularly pertains to a new wheel chock assembly for wedging beneath a pair of wheels of a vehicle to prevent the vehicle from moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel chocks is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel chocks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,880; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,278; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,266; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,225; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,575.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheel chock assembly. The inventive device includes an elongate rod having a pair of opposite ends and a pair of wheel chocks each having a bore therethrough. The rod is extended through the bores of the wheel chocks. One of the wheel chocks is positioned towards one of the ends of the rod and the other of the wheel chocks is positioned towards another end of the rod.
In these respects, the wheel chock assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wedging beneath a pair of wheels of a vehicle to prevent the vehicle from moving.